


Only Wanna Do Bad Things To You

by larryfxcksdaily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Harry is a Little Shit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Neighbors, Older Louis, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Swimming Pools, There's A Tag For That, Younger Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryfxcksdaily/pseuds/larryfxcksdaily
Summary: It's a nice day and Harry's bored. His neighbor has a great pool. It's all fun and games until it's not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen i don't know why i can't stop using song lyrics to name my fics 
> 
> this is completely self indulgent. my bff dylan gave me the prompt and i wrote it for him. 16 is the legal age of consent in the u.k. and i never specify the other age so that everyone can decide for themself and be comfortable while reading. 
> 
> sorry about any error, grammatical or spacing, i wrote this on my phone but i'll try to fix it asap 
> 
> sorry if it doesn't make sense as i stayed up all night writing it 
> 
> hope you enjoy !! xx 
> 
> dylan, you're welcome ;)

Harry signs. It's such a nice day and he's so bored and no one is home to give him attention. He pouts, resting his hand on his chin on the window sill.  
Then he sees it over the fence. Hot, older, next door neighbor Louis Tomlinson's in-ground pool. Hmm.  
Harry picks up his phone and scrolls to Louis' number (which he acquired for emergency use and situations just like this) and types out a message: 

hiiii lou :) r u home can i come over 2 swim ?????? :) 

Harry? Sure mate. 

****

Not even 5 minutes later, Harry Styles show up at Louis' front door. He opens it to a smiling, shirtless Harry in tiny, colorful swim trunks. It should be illegal for the 16 year old to look this good. Well, it technically is, but. That's not the point. Shut up Louis, what the fuck. You're sick.

****

"Thanks so much for letting me come over Lou, it's so nice out and I was so bored sitting home alone," 

"Yeah yeah, of course, pools out that back door," Louis motions with a thumb over his shoulder. 

Harry starts to walk past Louis towards the door but then pauses to ask, "Are you gonna come with me?" 

"Um," Louis takes one look at Harry's toned abs and short shorts sitting low on his V line before responding, "yeah sure. i'll just go throw on some shorts to lay in the sun. need a tan anyway," God, you are going to hell. 

****

Harry runs like a bat out of hell to the pool, leaving the sliding doors wide open, and jumps right in. He resurfaces and flips his hair back like a mermaid. He hears Louis chuckle at him from inside the house and then, "Want a drink, show off?" 

"Yes please, Lou!" 

Harry continues to splash around the pool until Louis emerges with a whisky, a beer, a cigarette, and a water bottle. 

"It's Louis," he states, throwing the water bottle into the pool towards Harry. "And close the door next time. I don't live in a barn." 

"How come you get all that good stuff and I only get a water?" Harry asks, while swimming to retrieve the bottle of water. 

"Oh young Harold, you're cute," Louis says as he sets down his drinks to light his cig.

"I sure am thirsty though..." Harry deadpans as he opens his water bottle and takes in Louis in his red shorts, Polo Ralph Lauren hat, and Ray Bans with the cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth and tattoos glistening in the sun. He takes a long swig of water, making sure to swallow extra hard to empathize the bob of his adam's apple in his throat. 

"Behave Styles," Louis responds flatly then takes the whisky down in one shot, doing his best to mock Harry. 

Harry swims over to the edge of the pool closest to the lounge chair Louis had settled in and blinks up at him. "I'm cute?" he asks with a dimpled smirk. "No, not at all." Louis replies as he adjusts his hat on his head. Harry watches as he takes a swig out of his beer bottle, revealing in how his cheeksbones hollow out and look downright deadly. 

Harry pouts for a moment before he spots a pool float. "What are you even doing over there?" 

"I'm trying to get a little sun," 

"Get a little sun in here," Harry motions to the water surrounding him and Louis rolls his eyes. "Cmon, don't be boring. Get on that thing and get in here," he motions to the float with a flick of his wrist. 

"You're relentless," Louis says upon placing the bottle down and standing to retrieve the float. 

**** 

Harry notices that Louis has started to doze off floating idly in his pool and formulates a plan. He climbs out of the pool silently to the best of his ability and perches on the driving board. Mimicking a pose he'd seen by an Olympic diver, he launches himself into the water in the direction of the float. Louis' eyes fly open as he's splashed with water and whips around to yell, "Are you kidding me, Styles?" but is cut short when Harry takes advantage of the fact that Louis is unbalanced to tip the float. 

Louis goes under and Harry makes his escape as quickly as possible, swimming quickly to the shallow end, then running up the stairs. Once on dry land, Harry grabs Louis' beer and goes to take a sip when he sees Louis now on the steps of the pool and. Oh. 

Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit. "Um," Harry quickly spins around, looking towards his house to avert his eyes. 

"Harry, I swear to go-" 

"Lou, could I please go use the bathroom quick?" Harry interrupts, still not turning to face him. 

"Uh, sure. Down the hall, second door to your right. In my room," Louis tells him, but it comes out as more of a question. 

Louis sees him nod tight lipped and notices his bright red cheeks. That's when he looks down. Oh no. Oh god no. Please no. No. 

**** 

Harry walks through the slider and into the house as normally as he can manage before closing it and taking off full speed towards the bathroom. 

When the door is finally closed behind him, he slumps to the floor letting out a sign, his hand falling to his hardening cock in his shorts. 

After a few deep breaths, he stands and grips the counter with one hand, the other still on the problem in his pants. He can't go back out there like this. He has to fix this. And there's really only one way. He stares at his reflection in the mirror, cheeks red and eyes blown, obvious bulge beneath his fingers, not believing the situation he's gotten himself into and finally gives in. 

He slides his swim trunks down his legs and gets to work jerking himself. He's going to have to do this quickly. 

Within minutes, he's got a steady rhythm going and is so distracted by his own moans that he doesn't hear the door open. He does, however, hear Louis clear his throat. 

His hand stutters to a stop on his shaft and he clenches his eyes shut tighter. 

"Well well well. What do we have here?" 

"I, um. I could've sworn I locked that," he stutters. 

"I came to check on you, but I see you're more than okay. Liked what you saw out there, did you?" Harry could hear the teasing tone to Louis' voice and swallows hard. 

"Was this all part of your plan then?" 

"Wh- what, no. I- no." He finally opens his eyes and looks up at Louis through his lashes. "I'll just- go." Harry bends to collect his shorts and pull them over his thighs but hears a sharp intake of breath behind him. He turns to Louis with an eyebrow raised. 

"Nice little body you've got there." Louis states matter-of-factly. 

"Oh, you like it?" Harry pops his hip and moves his hand to rest on it, leaving himself on full display in all his glory. "I'm flattered," 

Louis' cock twitches in his athletic shorts with interest. "Someone's a bit cocky, literally," Louis mumbles under his breath. 

This is bad.

"Right, so, um, I'll just take care of this and then be on my way," Harry coughs out awkwardly moving to close the door between him and Louis. 

Louis puts his hand up and holds the door open. "I could help you out with that," "Wha-" Harry gasps but is cut short by, "Or, since you started this, why don't you be a good little kitten and get on your knees for me?" 

Christ. 

The only thing Harry can think to say is, "I've had dreams about this, you know," before corning Louis against the wall, sinking down to his knees, yanking down his shorts, and taking him into his mouth in one swift moment. 

Louis gasps at the wetness of Harry's mouth before relaxing against the wall. His hair goes down to Harry's hair and tugs lightly which draws a low moan from him that vibrates around his cock beautifully. 

Harry takes him deep right away right away and when he looks up to make eye contact it's almost too much. Louis' eyes roll back in his head which causes Harry to pull off and mumble, "shit" against his thigh. 

"C'mere," Louis extends his hand and pulls Harry up to his level. He takes in the look of his bright pink plush lips and blown pupils. "This is bad, Harry," he murmurs, now caressing his face. "So bad. But so good though," Harry says through a daze, biting his lip. "Can I kiss you, Lou?" Louis shrugs, "Your pretty mouth has already been around my cock so I don't see the harm in that," which somehow draws a giggle from Harry. 

Louis leans in and connects their lips. There's fireworks and there's lightening bolts and there's explosions that knock the wind out of him. Bad. This is bad. So so so bad. But so good. 

They break for air and Harry's head lolls to the side. Louis uses this to his advantage to attach his lips to his neck below and suck a dark purple bruise. He pulls back to examine his work and notices Harry already looks wrecked. 

"You're beautiful, Harry," 

"Jesus, thank you. This is happening, this is actually happening," Harry mumbles staring at the ceiling. 

Louis smirks and moves to his pec. He bites into it and moves to the other, this time taking his hardening nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. 

Harry grumbles something inaudible so which causes Louis to sit up and ask, "Okay? This okay? You okay?" "Yes Lou, god yes. Yes. Just- just don't forget the other two,"  
Louis' eyes flash open at that, "Wha- Harry, oh my god. You actually have four nipples?! That's insane! I knew you were weird but like-" "Louuuuuu," Harry whines. "Right, sorry, sorry," Louis chuckles and continues making his way down Harry's abdomen, making sure to give the two extra nipples extra attention, switching between nibbling at them and running his tongue over them, all the while producing magical sounds from the boy beneath him. 

One of Louis' hands goes to Harry's hip, squeezing slightly. The other traces down his abs and V line, getting used to the feeling of the strong muscle. He traces down Harry's barely there happy trail with his tongue and doesn't stop until he's got the slit of his dick against his tongue. His other hand wraps around Harry's length and tugs lightly while pushing his tongue slightly into his slit. This elicits such a gorgeous sound from Harry that Louis takes a second to permanently engraving it to his memory.  
He finally takes his head into his mouth and just holds it there while dragging his hand slowly up and down Harry's length, using his own saliva as lube.

Harry's withers under the weight of Louis' mouth. "Lou- Louis. Please,"  
"What do you want love?" he asks gently. "I- I want you to f- fuck me. Please," "Yeah?" "Yeah," "Always so polite. Even like this. How could I possibly say no," 

Harry smiles and covers his eyes with his arm as he hears Louis digging through a nightstand drawer. "You're sure this is okay?" "Yes Louis, please," Louis smiles genuinely at Harry at the use of his full name. They just stare at each other smiling for a moment, hands caressing each other's face. It's so wrong yet somehow so intimate. 

"How do you want me?" "Just like that, wanna see you're beautiful face," "You're beautiful too, y'know that, right Louis?" Louis surprises himself by blushing at that and Harry's responding smile is so lovely that he just can't help but lean in and kiss him for a lingering second. 

"Do me a favor love, legs over my shoulders. Yeah, just like that, good. Lemme just prep you," 

"Screw the foreplay, just get right to it," 

Louis actually laughs at that. "You're crazy H. Don't wanna hurt you though," and before Harry can respond Louis is pressing a light kiss to his hole. He licks once, twice, three times, before finally rounding the fluttering muscle with his finger and dipping in to Harry. "Unfgd," is the nonsense that falls from his mouth. "Louis, more," and he rewards him with a second finger, stretching and scissoring him open. 

Upon entering a third finger, Louis finds that sweet spot in Harry, which drawls a loud FUCK from him and then a desperate, "Louis, please, I'm ready," 

Louis nods, removing his fingers, causing Harry to whine at the loss. He gets the condom situated on himself in what is probably record time before he's lined up with Harry. 

Caressing his face again, he whispers, "Kiss me," and Harry crashing his lips to his is all it takes for Louis push into his neighbor. 

Harry locks his arms around the older man's neck and deepens the kiss. He's the first one to break so he can moan loudly as Louis continues to bury himself inside him. He looks up and they lock eyes and now it's Harry's turn to feel the bolt of electricity. It's new and it's intense and it's so, so good. 

Harry starts to feel the heat boil in his groin when Louis starts to quicken his pace. 

"Harry I-" "Louis," they moan in unison. 

"Fuck, just like that Louis, right there! Yes!" 

Louis commits hitting that spot that drives Harry crazy and kisses him hard. 

Louis runs his thumb along Harry's bottom lip, biting his own and asking, "Can I?" Harry sucks Louis' thumb into his mouth before smiling wickedly and nodding. 

Louis pulls out and quickly deposes of the condom while Harry sits up, ready to take him into his mouth. 

It only takes a few pumps of Harry's fist and a few swirls of his tongue before Louis is coming hot down his throat. Harry swallows everything down then smiles at Louis triumphantly. The younger boy quickly flips them so he's straddling Louis. He leans down and grabs onto his collar bones with his teeth, pumping himself quickly. Louis is in awe of this boy as he comes silently and blissfully on his chest. 

Harry collapses next to Louis in a mess of limbs and sweat. He brings his hand up to collect his own cum and rub it into Louis' chest. 

"I kind of have a thing for your chest hair," Harry admits shyly. 

"Yeah, well I kind of have a thing for you, Harry."

"Well, i've kind of been in love with you ever since you moved in next-door."

**Author's Note:**

> not so bad right? i'm actually really proud of this since i started writing it at 10:30 pm and didn't stop until i finished at 6 am without letting my ADD get in the way.  
> this is only my second time writing smut, my first writing it in such detail so if it sucks im sorry 
> 
> let me know what you think ! leave kudos and comments if you liked it ! 
> 
> dylan, i hope it blew you're expections <33


End file.
